Quizá todo de nuevo
by Lin Welt
Summary: Jem y Tessa se han encontrado después de tantos años y al fin han podido casarse. Pero, ¿qué más les espera? Quizá, ¿la llegada de nuevos Carstairs? Pasen y lean (:


**Quizá todo de nuevo**

* * *

Se quedó quieta y temblando, mirando fijamente a la ventana.

──¿Esta… seguro? ──fue todo lo que pudo decir.

──_Si, Tessa Gray. Estoy seguro_ ──le respondió el hermano silencioso, con su típica forma de comunicarse con la mente.

Ella cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Dejó que unas lágrimas de felicidad se le escaparan.

──Gracias ──dejó escapar.

──_No me agradezcas a mí. Yo no he hecho nada._

──Aun así ──Tessa se levantó──. Gracias, por venir. Yo, ahora…

──_Lo entiendo. Se lo irás a decir. Está bien._

Él dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta. Tessa esperó cinco minutos y entonces salió corriendo a encontrarse con Jem.

* * *

──¡Jem! ──gritó.

──¿Sí, cielo? ──respondió tranquilamente revisando unos libros en la biblioteca.

──Tenemos que hablar ──dijo mientras entraba corriendo.

──Wow, ¿estás bien? ──preguntó Jem al verla con el chongo a punto de caer y el cabello revuelto.

──Sí. No. Siéntate ──Tessa lo tomó por los hombros y lo sentó en un sillón. Ella se sentó al frente de él. Suspiró──. Bien, no sé por dónde comenzar.

──Pues, empieza diciéndome que te dijo el hermano silencioso. Él me pidió que saliera y aún no sé porque.

──Bueno ──rió nerviosamente──. Esto es algo muy, verás, no sé. Hum…

Jem la tomó de las manos y las besó.

──Tranquila, solo dilo ──su calor y su tranquilidad hacían que se calmara. Cerró los ojos y solo lo dijo.

──Estoy embarazada.

Enseguida sintió tensión en él. Cuando abrió los ojos lo vio pasmado y algo en shock.

──¿Embarazada? ──apenas y podía gesticular la palabra.

──Yo... sí.

Sin advertirlo Jem ya estaba encima de ella llenándola de besos cálidos.

──Un bebé ──susurró a la altura de su oído.

──Una… bebé. Será niña ──rió nerviosamente de nuevo.

──Deberíamos pensar en un nombre. Y donde dormirá. ¿Seguiremos viviendo aquí? Es muy pequeño, quizá una casa…

──Jem, tranquilo. La casa es muy grande ──y vaya que lo era. Era una hermosa casa de tres plantas en Los Ángeles. Tenía una cocina, un amplio comedor, dos bellas salas, una sala de música, una biblioteca, un medio baño, cinco recamaras y dos baños completos. También tenía terrazas y un verde jardín. Era una espléndida casa para criar niños.

──Lo siento. Es solo que, estoy nervioso. ¿Y si no le caigo bien? Soy algo anticuado, ¿que tal que no logro entenderla? ──se veía claramente asustado.

──Te querrá y verás que con el tiempo la entenderás. Enserio, cambias conforme cambian tus hijos ──sonrió recordando claramente a Lucie y James y como Will había tenido miedo de soltar a este último cuando nació.

──Eso espero.

Tessa lo besó suavemente y acarició su cabello.

──Ya verás que así será.

* * *

Después de todo, ya había olvidado un poco lo que era estar embarazada.

O quizá ahora las cosas eran diferentes, quien sabe. Lo único que si sabía era que ya no aguantaba caminar y todo el tiempo quería ir al baño. Y ni hablar de la constante hambre.

──Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para tranquilizarte o hacerte sentir mejor ──dijo Jem algo triste.

──Ya lo has hecho ──dijo acomodándose en la cama──. ¿Qué tal si elegimos el nombre? Ya va siendo hora ──claro que ya era hora, solo faltaban dos meses para el nacimiento de la bebé.

──Me gusta Theresa, es un lindo nombre ──comentó sonriendo.

──Hum, no sé… Me gusta Elizabeth ──dijo pensando en su madre. Nunca la había conocido enserio ni había visto su lindo cabello rubio ni sus ojos idénticos a los de ella, pero sabía que era hermosa y que había hecho todo lo posible por protegerla.

Había pensado primeramente en "Adele" como nombre de su hija, pero, así como ella siempre había sido Tessa Gray, su madre siempre fue Elizabeth Moore.

──Me fascina Elizabeth ──concordó Jem.

──Elizabeth Carstairs, se oye…

──… perfecto.

El resto del rato se la pasaron hablando del futuro algo lejano de su hija y acariciando el vientre de Tessa. Eso parecía calmar a la bebé, que había estado pateando durante un largo rato.

* * *

──Todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien ──dijo Magnus dándole palmadas en la espalda a Jem.

──No sé, tengo miedo que algo salga terriblemente mal ──él no dejaba de frotarse las manos.

──Ella ya ha pasado por esto, ha tenido dos hijos. Sabe cómo afrontar esto.

──Supongo…

Antes de decir más Jocelyn Fray salió sonriendo y algo sudada del cuarto donde estaba Tessa.

──Es una muy bonita niña ──dijo temblando ligeramente.

Enseguida Magnus y Jem entraron a la habitación y se encontraron con Tessa sentada en la cama sosteniendo a su hija en brazos.

Estaba llorando de alegría y meciendo a la bebé. Jem se sentó a su lado.

──Gracias, Jocelyn, muchas gracias ──dijo abrazando a su esposa.

──Ustedes hicieron mucho por mi hija y por mí al hacer su ritual a pesar de las reglas de la Clave. Se los debía.

──Aun así, gracias ──dijo Tessa──. Si quieres, ya sabes, pueden venir a conocer a Elizabeth ──dijo recordando cuando había conocido a Clary y la había cargado mientras ella reía.

──Seguro que sí. Bueno, tengo que irme. ¿Magnus?

──Claro ──Magnus se levantó y abrió rápidamente un portal.

Antes de cruzas Jocelyn dio media vuelta y miró a Tessa.

──Supongo que no es necesario que te diga que hay que hacer.

──No, pero gracias. Nos has ayudado mucho ──entonces Jocelyn dio media vuelta y atravesó el portal.

──¿De verdad quieres que ellos vengan a conocer a nuestra hija? ──dijo Jem riendo──. Son unos adolescentes locos.

──Ellos fueron a nuestra boda, me gustaría que conocieran a Liz.

──Genial ──luego besó su frente y tomó a la bebé de los brazos de Tessa. La arrulló un largo rato hasta que la pequeña cayó rendida.

* * *

──Gracias por hacer esto, es algo difícil conseguir a alguien que la cuide.

──No hay de que, Tess ──dijo Clary cargando a Liz y jugando con ella.

──¿No muerde? ──preguntó Jace fingiendo tenerle miedo.

──No seas grosero, prácticamente es tu tía tatarabuela. Creo ──dijo Clary reprochándolo.

──Tiene dos años.

──Y, es tu tía tatarabuela ──dijo riendo Tessa.

──Y por lo visto, muy pronto tendrás un tío tatarabuelo ──comentó Clary mirando el vientre abultado de Tessa.

──Será otra mujer, de hecho, y en un mes, para ser exactos ──dijo Jem apretando los hombros de su esposa.

──Otra pequeña demonio, ¿eh? ──refunfuñó Jace al tiempo que Liz saltaba a sus brazos.

──¿Y ya tienen pensado el nombre? ──preguntó Clary.

──Algo así ──dijo Jem──. Hemos pensado en Harriet, Charlotte e incluso Jocelyn.

──¿Jocelyn? ¿De verdad? ──dijo Jace.

──¡Jace!

──Bueno, chicos. Gracias, nos vamos ──dijo apresuradamente Jem, tomó a Tessa de la mano y salieron de la casa.

──Eres un grosero.

──Lo sé, por eso me amas ──acto seguido Jace se echó en la espalda a Liz y la llevó a comer algo.

──Oh, sí, seguro. Por eso te amo ──dijo sarcásticamente Clary.

* * *

──A la próxima, te vas sola ──dijo Liz echando humo.

──¡Fue un accidente! ──gritó Lotte.

──Mi cara y cabello están hechos un desastre, ¡no fue un accidente! ──gruñó intentando desenredar su ondulado cabello. Luego sacó un espejo pequeño que siempre traía y se miró en él luchando por quitarse toda la mugre que tenía en la cara y dejar a la vista sus bellos ojos azules grisáceos.

Luego miró a su hermana. Con ese cabello igual de ondulado y esos ojos del mismo color que los suyos. A pesar de eso, Lotte definitivamente no se parecía a Liz. Tenía un aire más asiático, como su padre. Cara pequeña y delicada, y aunque poseía ojos grandes, no dejaba de dar la sensación de que no era estadounidense. Por su parte, Liz era la viva imagen de Tessa. Las mismas facciones, la misma forma de caminar solo que donde el cabello de su madre era castaño, como el de su hermana, el de ella era negro, como el de Jem.

──A veces creo que no eres de mi familia.

──Eres ridícula ──dijo la más pequeña de las dos hermanas entrando a su casa.

──Mamá las va a matar ──oyeron ambas detrás de un sillón grande en la sala.

──Cállate, Iam. Mamá y papá aún no llegan ──dijo en susurros Liz.

──¿Seguros? ──en ese instante ambas se paralizaron. Era la voz de su madre.

──Yo no tengo nada que ver aquí. Me voy.

──William, alto ──dijo su padre antes de que él saliera corriendo.

──Antes de que las mate, ¿dónde estaban, jovencitas? ──dijo Tessa con las manos en la cintura.

──Juro que fue idea de Liz ──dijo Lotte alzando las manos a modo de rendición.

──Maldita traidora ──gritó su hermana.

──Elizabeth y Charlotte, ¿dónde estaban? ──preguntó un poco más enojado su padre.

──Ay, ya. Salimos a ver si podíamos cazar demonios, encontramos uno y ya, lo matamos. Nos aburríamos. Cabe aclarar que Lotte no me cubrió bien y el demonio…

──¿Lotte y tú fueron a cazar demonios? Lotte, tú aún no estas preparada para esto, ¿en qué demonios pensaban? ──Tessa estaba claramente enojada.

──Yo… sí, lo siento, fue una tontería.

──Fue algo muy peligroso. No las castigaremos esta vez, pero Lotte, tú no puedes hacer esto hasta que acabes tu entrenamiento. Y tú Liz, deja de alentarla ──ordenó Jem con esa tranquilidad tan suya.

──De acuerdo ──respondió Liz arrastrando las palabras.

Iam las miraba divertido con sus ojos negros entrecerrados, sí es que se podían entrecerrar más sus ya rasgados ojos.

──No disfrutes mucho esto, mocoso ──dijo en voz baja Liz pasando a lado de su hermano mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

──Sí, niño ──concordó Lotte al pasar detrás de su hermana y jalarle el negro cabello a Iam.

──¿Qué haremos con ustedes? ──dijo Tessa sonriendo.

──Engordarnos, cocinarnos y comernos vivos ──respondió Iam riendo macabramente.

──¿Dónde aprendes esas cosas? ──preguntó Jem sorprendido.

──Por ahí ──entonces Iam salió corriendo a su habitación.

* * *

_¡Hola! Ajsf es mi primer fic aquí xD tengo muchas ganas de que Jem y Tessa tengan hijos así que dije "!Haré mi fic¡" y pues BOOM, aquí está. No es todo, pondré un segundo capítulo (: solo un segundo xd y es como Liz conoce a Will (así como lo leen). Por ahora es todo, bye._


End file.
